The present invention relates to pan covers and relates more particularly to an improved structure of pan cover for covering a cooking pan, which has means to absorb smoke and sight glass means for viewing the inside.
Conventionally, a pan cover is simply made of an opaque material in shape suitable for covering a cooking pan. During cooking, the cover of a cooking pan must be moved from place so that one can check the food in said cooking pan. When the cover of a cooking pan is removed from place, the smoke in said cooking pan may rush out to irritate one's eyes. When a big amount of smoke comes out of a cooking pan at a time, it may escape from the suction force of a smoke exhauster to pollute the air.